Forget Me Nots
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: What if? A question we often ask ourselves, and a question Zakuro’s been asking herself lately. What if Pai didn’t just leave earth forever? What if he left a single banquet of ‘Forget Me Nots’ and a vow to return? [Zakuro x Pai] [COMPLETE]


**Authoress notes:** This idea just popped into my head one day. That seems to be how I'm getting my fanfiction ideas lately. ((_Shrugs_)) anyways, this is only a one shot, sadly. If you want to read a multi-chapter fanfiction dedicated **JUST** to Zakuro x Pai, then you can go read my other story for your enjoyment! My goal is to make this one shot fairly long. Since you can barley find Good ZxP stories, so I'm taking a break from my usually Kishu x Ichigo stories to bring you a series of Zakuro x Pai! Yaayness! **IF** there is any kissing/making out in this I'm giving you a warning—I've never been kissed, therefore my kissing scene might be a little off. Erm, Yeah. Okay before you ask the question. I went a looked up what the flower 'Forget me Nots' symbolized, and they **DO** symbolize 'True love; Memories' and Purple Lilac symbolizes 'First Love' So please don't ask if that's true in your review, because I just told you. If you do I shall send my evil human eating fruit rollups after you! RAW! xD!

**Disclaimer:** I was not in anyway involved in the creation of Tokyo Mew Mew therefore do not own it.

**Warning: **Be careful, you just might choke on the fluff. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**. So don't sue me if you choke to death :)

Also, I'm referring to the manga, **NOT **the anime, since the endings are Different. Just to let everyone to know, so that you don't gripe at me saying that I'm wrong.

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Plot: **What if? A question we often ask ourselves, and a question Zakuro's been asking herself lately. What if Pai didn't just leave earth forever? What if he left a single banquet of 'Forget Me Nots' and a vow to return? _

-

-

-

**¨ Forget Me Nots ¨**

-

-

-

_A Zakuro/Pai One shot_

-

-

-

By: Daisuke-fan-gurl

-

-

-

* * *

A single bouquet of Lavender Forget me Nots stood tall in a blue vase that resided on an old oak dresser. They received just enough sunlight from the open window to their right to make them look even more magnificent than they already were. The lavender flowers in all their glory still symbolized something … something _wonderful_, true love. 

To her, they symbolized true love and _pain_.

_True love_, because the only person she ever loved _deeply_ had given them to her.

He left Her.

Her world.

_Hell_, maybe even the Milky Way.

She had almost broken—no she _had_ broken that day when he left. Her whole world fell apart, even his words last words couldn't comfort her now, they seem so distant. So far away. He had said he would come back for her. Yet, Five years passed. Still, no sign of him.

She was torn apart.

She was shattered glass that had broken into a million pieces and the only one who could fix it was gone … _gone_. He had told her he loved her that day, gave her flowers then left forever.

_Pai_…

Her mind wondered back to when he had first told her his feelings for her. When he had given her the flowers, and exited out of her life before she ever knew he was there.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Oi!" A tall blonde man cried out as he threw a small bottle in the air, "Take this." Turning around quickly the purple haired amethyst-eyed alien swiftly snatched the bottle out of the air and sent the blonde a questioning glance. 

"It's the rest of the Mew Aqua."

"Are you sure?" The alien questioned as he floated farther up into the sky.

The blonde smirked, "We don't need it anymore." Looking up to meet the Aliens eyes the blonde continued, "From now on, we will protect earth by our own hand."

The purple haired alien smiled _slightly_, "What good intentions." Looking over at his teammates the alien continued, "We will make our planet beautiful again, like this planet." Flying up to his teammates, the purple haired alien looked down at the lavender haired mew before muttering, "Farewell"

And just like that they were gone.

Sadly the lavender haired Mew—Zakuro stared at the spot they were only moments before. Turning to her friends and forcing a smile at them. The youngest of the Mews—Pudding smiled happily as she exclaimed in her high-pitched voice, "Well, Ichigo … So sorry but we're not gonna let you be alone with Masaya just yet!"

Minto grinned and added, "First you have to celebrate with us. And, Of course, it's on you."

"Whaaat?" Ichigo groaned.

**…**

"You know Masaya …" Ichigo paused a moment to stare down at the ground sadly before continuing, "He said for the very first time, he finally found what he wants to achieve." Ichigo looked over at the other four girls and gave them a heart-warming smile, "Someone I love has a dream, and I want to support him. So, No, I'm not sad a all."

Scurrying off the four girls watched Ichigo from a distance, "She may say that but …" Lettuce paused to look at the other girls, "… She has to be sad. At least we can do something special so she can have fond memories."

Pausing, Zakuro, Pudding and Minto stared at Lettuce oddly causing Lettuce to take a step back, "What?"

"That's it!" Minto exclaimed her eyes sparkling, "Let's call it Mew Project W! Let's Rock!"

**…**

Mew Project W was indeed a success. Ichigo got dragged to Café Mew Mew (unwillingly of course) only to find out that she wasn't doing any cleaning but getting married (no legally of course)to Masaya. It was a very nice wedding, and Ichigo couldn't thank her friends enough. Still though through out the whole thing Zakuro wasn't feeling the joy that she wish she could share with her old teammates.

She just didn't feel happy.

She wished that Pai had said good-bye.

At least …

Before Zakuro knew it the 'Wedding' was over, the Mew Project was over and well life seemed so _ordinary_. The excitement had been drained form her life. What had she done before the Mew Project? Sure she modeled and acted, but that was only part of being a celebrity. Nothing was special about it anymore. Nothing at all.

"Good Night Keiichirou-san." Zakuro said quietly as she excited out of the Café Mew Mew's front doors letting it swing as she left. The night air was crisp and cold.

Nice for night stroll, _real_ nice.

Inhaling the night air Zakuro walked slowly towards her home, hoping that someone would be there to greet her, instead of the same old perverted guard that guard her door every night. She really should fire him.

"Nice night for a stroll." A cold voice said from behind her.

"Mmm." Zakuro blinked. Wait, Who was behind her? Swiftly turning around Zakuro glared at the person, only to have her eyes widen when she saw whom it was, "P-Pai?" Zakuro Choked out.

He nodded.

"I thought you left." Zakuro said in her regular cold voice.

Pai shook his no, "I told Taruto and Kishu I had something to take care of, so they said they would wait for me, I believe they have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Ah, I see." Zakuro looked at Pai for a brief second before lifting her head upwards looking at the sky, "…Is your planet that far away?"

"Just a few galaxies." Pai replied in his usual unemotional voice, "Why?"

"…Just wondering." Zakuro replied coldly before speeding up her walking pace, "Didn't you come down here to take care of some business. You really shouldn't be wasting your valuable time talking to me."

Pai shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Actually I came to talk to you …"

"Really?" Zakuro asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." Pai said as he slowly pulled something from out behind his back, "I came to give you these." Pai said slowly as he showed Zakuro the Bouquet of Lavender Forget Me nNots.

Zakuro blinked in confusion, "Forget me nots?" Zakuro took them for Pai's grasp and clutched them tightly in her own hands, "Why are you giving me a bouquet of Flowers?"

"Because …" Pai muttered as his amethyst eyes locked with her azure eyes.

"Because?" Zakuro asked as she let the word linger in the air for a moment, "Because _what_?"

"Do you know what the flower Forget me nots stand for?" Pai asked as a light—not noticeable—blush spread across his face. He looked at Zakuro, he was very nervous but her concealed it quite well.

"True love and Memories?" Zakuro asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Pai nodded, "Well … I-I …" Pai cleared his throat before continuing, "I love you Zakuro."

Zakuro stared. Just stared at him, he loved her? She liked him as well … but … what if he was just fooling around with her. What if he didn't mean it? Then again what if he did mean it. She was so confused.

"I-I …" Zakuro was lost for words. What were you suppose to say to some who just told you that they loved you? Zakuro had no experience with the kind of thing. How was she supposed to know? Fighting back all her questions, worries or doubtfulness Zakuro answered, "I love you to P-Pai, but don't you have to go back to you planet?"

Pai's heart jumped, she loved him to? Resting the urge to smile Pai replied, "I do but …" Teleporting behind Zakuro he whispered softly into her ear, "I promise to return." And with that he disappeared into the night air leaving Zakuro alone in to park with a bouquet of Forget Me nots clutched tightly in her hand.

She would never throw them away.

_Ever_.

* * *

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Zakuro sighed as she exited her room and made her way out of her huge mansion and to the park. Zakuro found the park as a place of serenity for her. She could go there and relax not worrying about being hounded by people (unless she was unlucky enough to encounter a fan and they recognized her) Sighing Zakuro looked up at the sky. 

_Of course he's not there_…

Zakuro closed her eyes and continued walking along the paved path in the park. He had been gone for five years … **FIVE** years. She was no longer a mere fourteen-year-old child she was nineteen, an adult. But he still didn't show up …

How she missed him.

Suddenly Zakuro felt an arm snake around her hips and her eyes snapped open. She quickly whirled around ready to slap the guy who dared touch her, but she stop half way through her slap and just stared.

She blinked.

And blinked again before barley breathing out, "Pai…?" Zakuro pinched her cheek just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hello Zakuro long time no see."

Zakuro glared, "What do you mean 'long time no see'? It's been five years!" Zakuro growled at him, "You said you would come back, but why did it take you so long!"

Pai frowned, "Gomen Zakuro."

Zakuro rolled her eyes, "Well at least you came back…"

"Yeah I did…"

Leaning forward Zakuro wrapped her arms around Pai's upper chest and hugged him tightly, "I'm not letting you go this time."

"Oh?"

Grabbing Zakuro's chin Pai pulled her face up to his and captured her lips with his own. It was a sweetand passionate kiss yet wonderful all the same. He lips were soft just as he had imagined them and his as delectable as she had imagined.

It was bliss.

Breaking the kiss Zakuro half smiled up at Pai, "I still have your 'Forget me nots'".

"Really."

"Yeah but something confused me, why didn't you get me a purple lilac? That symbolizes for 'First love'. Wasn't I your first love?"

"…"

"Pai?"

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Ending Authoress notes: **((_stares_)) I can't believe I just wrote that. O.O; Well anyways, I thought Zakuro and Pai were both OOC at times, but I'm still learning their character personalities and it was a one shot. Though I still kinda want to add another chapter… it just seems as though it could go on … you know what I mean … well … If I get ten reviews (and you all want me to post another chapter) I'll put up an Epilogue. Yup. Well thanks for taking you time to review to this! I love you all! Sorry if there was any mistakes! 

_- Daisuke-fan-gurl_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Ooh, Pretty arrow! Well anyways, Press the button! You know you want to! O.O;

REVIEW OR MY RABID BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR BRAIN! Buwhahahahahahaha!


End file.
